Sick Days
by TheArchWolf
Summary: Fox finds Wolf sick in an alley, and now he has to take care of him.


**AN:** So as soon as I posted an update on my profile, I began to have ideas for this story, and with a 5 hour car ride, I had plenty of time to work on it. This is the story that I was working on a bit during TFABW, so yeah... Btw, this story ends with ice cream, and the new story I have in mind starts with ice cram, so just note that the next story is not a prequel or sequel. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

 _"I don't get it..."_ The torrent of rain grew stronger, striking against his knotted fur as he curled in on himself as best he could.

 _"I was just doing my job..."_ A streak of lightning bolted across the sky, followed by a thunderous boom, making him flinch in response.

 _"So why is this happening..."_ The wind howled with fury as individuals on the streets ran for cover.

 _"Oh yeah, that's right... I helped that damned fox, and this is my thanks for saving the system. I get beaten and homeless."_ He could hear what sounded like yelling and footsteps closing in on him, but he couldn't make out the words. A few days ago, he had gotten sick, and it had only gotten worse. What's worse was that he ran into a gang. Normally he would have been able to beat them easily, but due to his sickened state, he wasn't even able to go against one, much less five of them. Luckily, nothing was broken, but it still hurt nonetheless. So here he was: beaten, sick, and all alone.

Being alone was one of the worst parts. His teammates had ditched him for other things, and he had no friends or family. It felt as though a gaping hole was left where the feeling of love and belonging should have been.

He felt a pair of hands roll him out of his pitiful ball and shout something, but again, he wasn't able to make out any words.

 _"I guess they came back to finish me off... you know, maybe this is a good thing. It's not like anyone would miss me anyway."_ He felt his body rise from the ground and warmth against his side. He instinctually curled into the warmth in an attempt to take some of it for himself.

 _"I wish I could've told Fox how I felt before I died... maybe things could've turned out differently..."_ This was his last thought before slipping into total unconsciousness.

* * *

The first thing Wolf noticed when he woke up was that he was warm, something he hadn't felt in weeks. The second thing was that he was lying on something very soft, unlike the cold hard concrete he had adapted to. He slowly cracked his eye open to find that he was in a room with cozy beige walls and wooden furnishing. At the foot of the bed was a fiery orange figure.

Before his eyes could focus, a series of violent wet coughs coursed throughout his body, causing the orange blur to move towards him. Wolf snapped his eye shut and flinched on instinct awaiting a strike to his body, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eye and focused on a pair of emerald green eyes staring down at him worryingly... Fox's eyes...

"Fox?" he croaked weakly. "Where... am I?" He tried to sit up, but Fox's firm paws gently pushed him back into the bed.

"You're in my home right now, so don't worry. Also, try not to sit up without me helping. You'll just be wasting your energy," Fox said with a small smile.

Normally Wolf would have disagreed, but he felt too tired to complain. He was only able to muster a small nod as he watched Fox grab the now warm rag off of his forehead and dip it into a bucket of cool water before wringing it out and placing it back on his forehead, eliciting a pitiful whine from him at the sudden coldness. Fox slowly stroked the lupine's dampened head and whispered comforting words to him.

"Fox?" Wolf whispered.

"Yes, Wolf?"

"Why...why are you helping me?" Fox stared at him lovingly.

"Well first off, you're so sick that you can barely sit up. Secondly, I'm just helping out a friend." Wolf's eye widened slightly.

"Did I just hear that right?"

"Did you just say...friend?" Fox nodded as he smiled brightly at him. He didn't know why, but seeing the vulpine's face like that gave him butterflies in his stomach. A smile of his own slowly crept across his face.

"Now that you're awake, I'm going help you get you a bath, alright?" Fox said. As much as he was embarrassed, a bath sounded very nice. He pondered over this before responding.

"Alright," Wolf whispered hoarsely. Fox nodded at him before leaving the room, coming back several minutes later.

"I have everything set. You ready?" Wolf weakly nodded as Fox picked him up bridal-style, much to his embarrassment. Nauseated by the sudden movement, he hung onto the vulpine for dear life as they moved through the hall to Fox's bathroom. Once they arrived, Fox gently set him down against a wall and began to undress him slowly.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Once he was undressed, Fox picked him up and slowly set him into the warm water. He watched as Fox grabbed the shampoo and squirted a generous amount into his hand.

"Close your eyes." Wolf did as he was told and relaxed as Fox gingerly worked the liquid into his filthy fur. The scrubbing started at his head, then moved to his arms, chest, back, and legs. He then felt a warm stream of water rush down onto his head, allowing the now darkened suds to mix with the water below. This cycle repeated many times until dark suds no longer came off of him.

"There we go, you look much better now!" Wolf blushed at the statement, thankful that his fur covered it. Fox turned the water off and pulled Wolf out of the murky water, setting him on the edge of the bathtub. Fox then grabbed a towel and began to dry him off as best as he could. Once he was dry enough to Fox's liking, the vulpine grabbed the clean change of clothes and helped him into them.

By this time, Wolf was incredibly tired, evident by his heavy lean against the wall and his head dipping every few seconds. Fox must have noticed this as he was once again picked up and carried bridal style by the vulpine. He paid no mind to this as he weakly grabbed the vulpine's shirt and tucked his head into Fox's firm chest. He breathed in deeply.

"Flowers? He smells...nice."

"H-hey, Fox?" he whispered.

"Yes, Wolf?"

"...Thanks... for everything." Fox smiled brightly.

"Anything for a friend." Once again, butterflies filled his stomach from Fox's statement and bright smile. He yawned softly and closed his eyes. The last thing he remembered was being put back into the bed and a cool rag being put on his forehead before blissful sleep overcame him.

* * *

Wolf awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside the window as he sat up and yawned loudly. It had been five days since Fox had taken him in, and while he was still weak, he could move around for short periods of time on his own, which he was happy about since it meant that he didn't need help getting to the bathroom. He quickly put on a pair of loose baggy pants and headed downstairs.

Once he reached the kitchen, he was greeted to Fox pouring orange juice into two glasses next to two plates of waffles. Fox must have noticed him as the vulpine looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning Wolf! I thought you might be hungry, so I made us breakfast. I hope you like waffles. It's the only thing I can actually make," Fox said rubbing his head sheepishly. Wolf smiled and sat down at the small table for four.

"Thanks, Fox. I appreciate it." Fox put the orange juice up and joined him at the table. The two ate in silence with occasional small talk, merely enjoying being in each other's presence. Once they were done eating, they placed the plates in the sink and sat back down at the table.

"So..." Wolf began, ears and tail drooping. "I guess this is it, isn't it?" Fox looked at him with curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm better now, there's no point in me being around anymore." Fox suddenly jumped up and stared at him with a wide grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! That's what I was forgetting! I knew I had to tell you something." Fox walked to his side and began to rub the back of his head. "I've been thinking about this since you got here; I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me." Wolf stared at the vulpine in front of him with a shocked expression.

"R-Really?!"

"Of course!" Wolf stood up to hug Fox, but the next thing he knew, his lips were planted firmly against the vulpine's. His eyes widened in horror as he quickly pushed the vulpine away.

"Fox, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to do it! I just... God, I'm such an idiot! I need to go!" Wolf went to run away, but Fox's hand caught his shoulder. He turned to face Fox with the expectation of getting punched but was beyond shocked when Fox pulled him down and kissed him. Once his initial shock factor was over, he quickly melted into the kiss, only separating when they needed to breathe.

"Wolf," Fox said. "There are two reasons why I took you in. The first is that I wanted to help you. The second is that... I love you." Wolf looked into Fox's eyes and could immediately tell that he wasn't lying. This filled him with extreme happiness as his eye grew teary. He hugged the vulpine tightly, allowing his tail to wag excitedly.

"Fox, I love you too." The two stayed like this for several minutes before Wolf released his grip on the vulpine.

"So how about we get some ice cream, you know, to celebrate you getting better?"

"Yeah, That sounds nice."

"Great! Let's go!" Wolf smiled as he took Fox's hand and walked through the door, tail still wagging excitedly from his newfound relationship that filled the void in his heart.


End file.
